


Fragments of Yesterday (over and over again)

by grandiosekid



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Cardiomyopathy, Character Death, Death, Diary/Journal, Elizabeth Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III - Freeform, Ghoulies, High School, Jughead has amnesia, Love, Marriage, Memories, One Shot, Other, Penny Peabody is shit, Riverdale High School, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Soft Betty, Tearjearking, Writers, Young Love, bughead - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, fight, lots of fluff, love is sweeter the second time around, soft Jughead, they're both writers, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosekid/pseuds/grandiosekid
Summary: Jughead is suffering a case of Anterograde Amnesia, he remembers everything before the fight but forgets everything that happens afterwards. Betty becomes a part of his life only after the fight. A story on how everyday they fall in love again and again while they face what seems to be a new chapter of their lives.(Play Over and Over Again by Nathan Sykes ft Ariana Grande while reading)





	Fragments of Yesterday (over and over again)

**JUGHEAD'S POV**

I found it oddly strange as everyday, I find myself going to this park. And everyday, I would just sit by the clouds and stare at them. I never knew why? I don’t remember what happened here, but in my unclear past, this seemed to have occurred to be a daily habit for me.

 

It’s been 3 months since I recovered from my illness. I got into a severe fight one night in March. My dad told me it was a run down with the ghoulies, I was ambushed when Penny Peabody called me and I "sacrificed" myself for the Serpents who I used to hate. My dad, along with Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs, saved me and was almost too late. 

 

Coagulated blood formed in my head causing me to develop what appears to be anterograde amnesia.

 

Perfect, now im really a "jug-head", pun intended

 

I call it the reverse amnesia. Because I remember every single thing that happened prior to the fight but forget whatever happens next. They say I’ve been that way for 3 months and then suddenly I returned back to normal.

 

But what happened during the 3 months, I still can’t remember. Everything’s like a vivid dream. In fact, sometimes, I don’t even know if it was a dream or a memory. I just can’t fit the pieces to it’s perfect places.

 

Today’s a Saturday and I’ve got nothing to do in my life, so I just let myself stay here in the park and watch the clouds drift by. I closed my eyes and wondered how I felt serene and how I really never used to this before.

 

I heard birds chirped and wind whistled and somehow between the mix of nature sounds, I heard suppressed sobs coming from a girl. I opened my eyes and followed the sound and behind a tree, I saw a girl.

 

I knew her from school, her name’s Elizabeth. That’s all I knew about her, but whenever I see her I feel like we were so close, like we once had a certain connection. Although I’m quite sure that we weren’t.

 

It’s just that something about her was so freaking queer yet familiar. I looked into her eyes and they were blood shot red, I got lost in the moment and thought I’ve never noticed before, but she had the most beautiful eyes.

 

“Hey what’s wro....ng” I asked as I eyed into crumpled pieces of papers surrounding her some splattered with tiny blots of blood and in her a hand a cutter which she tried to keep from me. Her palms had crescent shaped etched on them. She was self harming no doubt.

 

She seemed to have noticed that I was staring at her wrists and palms, she quickly hid them in her sweater, clenched her fist to hid the wounds and dumped everything on her bag as she stood up while walking away fast “I’m fine, bye”

 

I tried to follow after her but didn’t. A piece of crumpled paper was lying there on the grass.

 

> _June 20 2016: It’s sad, because you gave me the best memories and now you are just one memory.. And it’s hard.... How do I become strangers again, to you who has seen my whole soul._
> 
>  

It’s weird that somewhere between those lines, I kind of knew of her story.

 

* * *

 

__ **BETTY'S POV** __

 

__(flashback)_ _

 

I quickly ran away from him. It’s really hard to see him again. It’s really unfair on how it’s taking me a long time to move on and clearly he doesn’t even remember about me.

 

We were in the same school even back when we were in Elementary. I had a crush on him ever since. We were the complete opposites of one another.

 

He was top of our class, and I was just an ordinary kid in school. He’s not your typical geek in school, he has good looks even though he wears a beanie. But underneath all those surface, he was made of boyfriend material.

 

I’ve had an unrequited crush on him for a long long time. We’ve crossed each other paths before but we never were close. It’s that I, being a girl, never really tried to make my move on him.

 

Last March, he got caught into an accident so as the say, but rumors has it, it was a gang fight. The same day the doctor told me that I was dying and had just a couple of months left. But they said, I have to fight this battle and they know I can survive. Bullsht huh? I know.

 

I was in the same hospital as he was. Three days later, I was going to be discharged, I wandered around the hospital and found myself infront of the patient’s directory, I looked for his room and ended up going there.

 

No one was inside. So I decided to go back to where my parents were as they were settling the hospital bills. As I turned around, I was shocked that he was there standing right behind me.

 

“You’re Elizabeth, right? What brings you here”

 

He still looked good even in that hospital gown. I couldn’t even lift my tongue to speak, I felt like I was blushing all over. And I didn’t know what to say.

 

“ Hey” as he snapped his fingers thrice into the direction of my eyes

 

"Betty" I said, and he just stared "Call me betty"  I said and he was staring deeply

 

“Well, uhm, I heard you were in an accident and uhm, I was here for my uhm uhm.....”  I tried saying and then 

 

I stopped, I can’t tell him I was dying right. “for my checkup, and I wanted to see how you were doing”

 

“Wow, that’s thoughtful of you.”

 

“How are you, Jug?”

 

“Wait, want to get inside?” He gestured to the inside of his hospital room, and I nodded.

 

I’ve never had this conversation with him and it startled me on how I can even come up with words.

 

> _March 18 2016: You desperately make me want to cling on to life._

\--

 

We talked non stop, and I was having fun until my phone beeped and I got a text from my mom asking where the hell I was.

 

“Hey Jug, I better head out”

 

“Wait, Betty, there’s something I should tell you”

 

Call me a fool but for one moment I thought he was gonna tell me that my unrequited love for him was not that requited at all but instead all I heard was that he had anterograde amnesia and would find it hard to remember me tomorrow but that he wanted to see me again. He wrote on a piece of paper:

 

> _“March 18 2016, became friends with Betty today. Meet her again tomorrow”_

 

“So you’re gonna forget about everything tomorrow?”

 

“Somewhat like that”

 

“Are you sure??” A stupid idea was now running through my head, this was a chance for me

 

He nodded as he pointed on what was posted in his charts: ANTEROGRADE AMNESIA.

 

In my entire existence only now that I’ve heard my heart beat a whole lot faster. Slowly I came up to him without thinking

 

“Jug, I like you” and I closed my eyes and leaned in for a peck on his lips. He was shocked but he gave in and gave me a more passionate kiss “I like you too, and this I wanna remember”

In between our kisses, I told him not to write this down and made him swear not to do so or he wont ever see me again. To which he agreed and I left him there.

 

> _April 29 2016: We had a lot of beginnings but we would only have one ending. And i hate to see the end of it._

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

**JUGHEAD'S POV**

 

“Wait up” I shouted at Betty as she ran away from me. I was meaning to ask about the crumpled piece of paper that she has left

 

“I think.... This... Is... Yours” I told her in between running after my breaths and pantings

 

She stared at me with a blank expression, she looked like she still wanted to cry. It never occurred to me why I did but suddenly, I hugged her real tight, like she was a long lost piece of my own puzzled life.

 

“What is wrong with you???” Betty said as she snapped back at me.

 

I grabbed her by the wrist and folded her sleeve up and I saw cuts on her arm, I got my handkerchief and wrapped it around her wrists and she stayed there frozen with tears still falling on her eyes

 

“Why” I asked

 

“I just want to feel something....else”

 

“Don’t ever do this again”

 

“Or what”

 

“Or I’ll do this” I grabbed the cutter in the pocket of her bag and slashed on cut on my arms as well.

 

It stung but I didn’t care, I would do anything to stop her

 

“No stop. I won’t. I swear”

 

“Okay good. Want to talk about it?”

 

“I’m.......dying”

 

And in that spur of the moment, I felt like I wanted to cry too. Like as if she was a person I've known for so long 

 

* * *

 

**BETTY'S POV**

 

> _June 21 2016: To this day, I regret ceasing to exist in your memories. It pains me that you were my everything but to you I am now but a stranger once more._

 

It slipped right out of my mouth. The very reason why I left him and caused myself to cease to occur in his memories. The very reason why I ripped myself out of the pages he wrote.

 

“What do you mean, you’re dying”

 

“Cardiomyopathy something. Something’s wrong with my heart, it’s literally breaking into pieces”

 

I explained to him my ailment and he was just there as if he was torn into million pieces

 

“What were you writing?”

 

“Oh.... Uhm” i stuttered, I still couldn’t bare to tell him that in the past, we were a thing. That in the past, we were unbreakable. And that this is something I don’t want him to remember, I was doing it for him so he wouldn’t find it hard to move on

 

“This is a fiction I’ve been writing. It’s just some crappy fragments of different stories.”

 

“Can I read them?”

 

I thought twice, no, I thought a million times about what he said. Could he read them? Would he remember if he does? Would I want him to remember?

 

“Hey, Can I?” I didn’t know what had happened but I handed him my journal, composed of many writings that had happened between us.

 

And then, he read of our many beginnings again.

 

> _June 28 2016: If only I could rewrite our story, I would have never ripped myself from the ones you wrote. I would scribble our names with hearts all over., I would have stayed right beside you until finally you would remember. I would have change our ending in our many beginnings._

 

* * *

**JUGHEAD'S POV**

 

Days passed and I became closer to Betty. We spent days together and I made sure that every single day she would be okay, that she would fight for her life and everything.

 

Betty's health improved a lot. She was no longer really looking ill. She was happy, I made sure she was and she would be.

 

I don’t know but as days passed, I was falling more in love with everything she is. Like from the very start, I was already in love with her

 

The different things I read on her journal were nostalgic. Like I really knew of them.

 

They say the heart writes what it longs for, so I crazily did all these things written on her piece of notebook. I created memories out of her dreams, or what seems to be my dreams as well

 

* * *

**BETTY'S POV**

 

I opened my locker today and found a note and what appears to be wrapped sandwich from Pop's

 

The note said, “Hi Betts, here’s breakfast. I got it from the cafe I always came to, I never even knew I liked it there haha so I hope you’ll like this. ~~Love, Jug~~ Your friend, Jug”

 

> ****_May 15 2016: Everyday we ate breakfast together, it was our least favorite meal. Both of us hated it. But ever since we got together, we would always drop by our favorite place, Pop's, and grab our sandwich to go and then suddenly, breakfast with him became my favorite meal of the day._

\---

 

Today, Jug shouted by my window, he set up this surprise for me

 

“Hey, I know you like rain so much, but I can’t make it rain, so....” He turned on a switch and there was rain. He set up sprinklers from above and created a made up rain for me

 

I smiled to the thought of what he has done. “Would you like to play in the rain with me?”

 

I ran outside and played there with him. Like from before.

 

> _May 19 2016: we played in the rain like we were little children. I wish for more moments like this with him._

\---

 

My phone rang and I saw on the caller ID it was Jug. My heart jumped out of excitement 

  
”Forsythe Pendleton Jones III” I smirked laughing at his name

 

"Listen dont make me wanna take back what I planned by you irritating me with that ancient name of my mine" it's as if I could see his eyes rolling right now, I smiled still

 

"come by the park at 5 pm after school today, okay?? No questions. Byeee” 

 

Then he hung up without even waiting for my answer.

 

When I reached the park he was there with a picnic basket and there we had a picnic and rode our bikes and everything

 

“Betts, I don’t know but I find this park really familiar. And before I never really wanted just lying idle but right now, this is all I ever want, to be with you and stare at the clouds”

 

“Yeah me too”

 

> _April 30 2016: I spent most of my days with him, doing absolutely nothing but it felt like everything for me._

\---

 

One night, he came to my door and we climbed up to the roof. It was dark out and all the stars were out.

 

There were tiny hints from clouds but other than that the sky was clear.

 

I stared on how bright the moon was. I loved the moon, for whatever reason I don’t know.

 

Moonlight (by Ariana Grande, ofc since I was obsessed with her) played by the background, coincidentally at that

 

__I never knew, I never knew you could hold moonlight in your hands, till the night I held you. You are my moonlight._ _

__

“You are the moonlight in my darkest nights, Elizabeth Cooper”

 

> _May 11 2016: And he calls me moonlight too._

\---

 

We did all sorts of stuffs we have done before, although for him they never happened at all. It was like history repeated itself, only better because now, he remembers. They weren't just fragments of yesterdays, they were our todays and tomorrows.

 

Jughead made me fall endlessly in love with him again. Even without the memories. The last one I had with him was by far the best

 

> _March 19 2016: I finally mustered the five second courage I’’ve been waiting for my enter life. I told him I like him and kissed him on the lips. He was my first kiss. First love. First date. He would always be my first to all sorts of things._

 

Jug stared straight right into my eyes that night.

 

“I really love those beautiful familiar eyes” I think I was blushing all over and I smiled. For quite a long time, I haven’t been this happy. When I ripped myself out of his pages, I was downright depressed and now those were nothing but regrets for me.

 

He placed his face near mine, he was staring at my lips. “I don’t know how to say this, but Betty, Can I be your last first kiss?”

 

I nodded and closed my eyes. My last, first kiss.

 

* * *

**JUGHEAD'S POV**

  
To what appeared to be a miracle Betty and I graduated college together. We built our dreams together and had plenty of tomorrows with each other.

 

I fetched our daughter today from school, she started preschool this year. She looked a lot like me, very much like me at that. Although her eyes, they were like her mother’s eyes, those deep set of green eyes that I loved dearly, and her smile was very much like hers too.

 

“Daddy!!!!” she clinged on to my arms and gave me a kiss on my cheeks. “We’re seeing mommy today!!”

 

“Oh yes, we are, Maddie.”

 

We dropped by our favorite cafe today and bought the largest piece of cake in there, it was Betty’s favorite flavor, strawberry shortcake. We also bought her a bouquet of her favorite peonies, plush pink roses and lavenders.

 

I fastened Maddie to her front seat and I drove by to where betts was. Maddie was really excited to see her mommy that I can’t help but tear on how fast our little Maddie is growing up.

 

As we reach there Maddie run towards her grave. “Happy Birthday Mommy!!!” she shouted in her gleeful voice

 

“Happy Birthday love, we bought you your favorite cake and flowers. I wish you were here.”

 

“Watch over us, mommy”

 

We spent the day right there until it was really dark out already. Maddie got tired so I had to carry her back to the car and tuck her in her bed tonight.

 

I went through our things after and saw Betty’s old journal. It’s been a year since she died but I still miss her.

 

I opened the journal and saw a page I never had read before.

 

> _December 03 2016: He suffered anterograde amnesia, I took myself out of his pages he wrote, so that he wouldn’t find it hard when I die, so I would cease to exist in his memory._

 

> _But he found his way back to me, he made me fall over and over again with him, he made me the happiest person twice with the same things we did before._

 

> _Do we really fall out of love, or do we just forget? Because it felt like I was a stranger to him but he still had those feelings for me.._

 

> _Our stories had quite a lot of beginnings for you, but for me it was always what we’ve done in the middle that changed everything._

 

> _I would always remember our yesterdays, love you today, and look forward to our tomorrows._

 

> _Thankyou for writing the perfect ending to our many beginnings. I love you, my Jughead._

 

Then after quite some years, finally it struck me on why those beautiful green eyes were so familiar. It was because I fell in love with those eyes every after beginnings.

 

Betty, my brain might have forgot but my heart never did. I never fell out of love and would always fall in love with you no matter what.

 

Now, I will remember all our yesterdays, even those yesterdays that were just like a dream for me. I will still love you no matter what. I will never forget, Betty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a few years ago for our school magazine filled with Literary Pieces, I'd hate if it went to waste so I altered the characters and added a bit more so it could be put to good use. It would be an honor having Bughead be the characters to portray these two characters and this storyline. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
